The Phantom of the Devil Hunter
by Bulmathedragon
Summary: A Devil May Cry one-shot. Dante has a dream about a certain woman he has become rather familiar with. DantexOC


"It's been a long night.." She was tired, the previous events leaving her exhausted, small under eye circles beginning to form on her face, yet she was still desperate for the restful sanctuary of her home. Her long, flowing auburn hair, now in a windswept disarray, glided down her back onto her white leather jacket, scuffed from fond use, as she climbed off of the back of the motorbike and walked to the picturesque white pick-it fence on her front lawn. Dante watched her, sighing through his nose as she made her way to the front door.  
"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" He called from his mount as she unlocked and opened the door  
"Not on your life." She slammed the door, not even bothering to look back, leaving Dante to give another frustrated sigh as he reeved up the bike and headed for his own refuge.  
Dante, in his own tired haste, arrived at his home, Devil May Cry, tossing his red coat onto the sofa before making it to his bedroom, just in time for his body to collapse on the bed. He tossed and turned in the dark for some time, as tired as he was, his mind refused to grant him the comfort of sleep. Outside of the window, the moonlight poured into the room, softly illuminating the white sheets and his own bare skin. Dante forced his eyes shut, and after turning away from the window for the final time, finally found sleep.  
"Oh, you have got to be kidding me.." Dante found himself at the end of a marble hallway, lit candelabras resting on each side of the hall lined the path to a large archway emanating some undistinguishable white light. The entire place had a gothic, yet grandeur aura about it. A voice, like silken heaven floated through the air and Dante recognized it immediately as it softly sang a verse.

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination _  
_Silently the senses abandon their defenses _  
_Helpless to resist the notes I write _  
_For I compose the music of the night _

Dante marched through the hallway, eager to confirm his speculation until he reached the point to where he could see into the room. He slowed when he approached the threshold of the room, bathed in pure white light and as he stepped through the arch, he stopped completely only to take in the new atmosphere. The room itself was massive, a large circular floor paved with sleek, whitish-grey marble and the ceiling so high one couldn't see the top of it from the radiant light shining in from above. The walls seemed to be made of what could only be the purest ivory in its glorious cream hue. In the center of the room, she lounged on a deep red, Victorian era couch, the back of it facing him.

As Dante lightly stepped forward, she started the next verse, her voice entrancing even more than before. She rose from the sofa, continuing the song without missing a note, yet even when she rose, she kept her back to him.

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor_  
_Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender_

She turned to face him, a gorgeous, flowing, white gown adorning her body, a coy smile on her lips. She glided towards him, closer with every note she sang until she stood in front of him and gingerly stroked his cheek with the back of her hand.

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light  
And listen to the music of the night_

Her body exploded into the air with the crescendo of her voice and she drifted through the air around him, only to met Dante at eye-level as the verse came to an end.

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before  
Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar_

She drifted even closer, her lips to his ear and her hand gently resting on his bare chest.

_And you'll live as you never lived before_

He found her behavior intoxicating and in his stupor, he found his lips inching closer to her neck just to taste her soft flesh. Yet, she continued.

_Softly, deftly music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you_

Dante took hold of her waist and pulled her closer to him, tenderly kissing her neck and moving slowly to her collarbone and across the top of her chest.

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind  
In the darkness that you know you cannot fight. _

She lifted his chin and looked into his eyes with the most amorous glint imaginable. She leaned and her eyes softened to that of utter temptation as she gently sang the last line.

_The darkness of the music of the nig-_

Before she could even finish the last note, Dante pulled her face to his and kissed her with the utmost deviance that she had denied him of before. He felt his heart flutter and beat as if it were trying to reach for hers, yet in that moment he was pulled away from her and awoke to face the ceiling before jerking forward in his bed and running a hand through his white hair as he sighed.

Later that evening, he found himself in a very similar situation as he did the night before; a small army of defeated demons lying on the ground, her chest heaving up and down from the excursion of the fight. He walked toward her, Rebellion rested on his shoulder and a wide smirk on his face. She looked over at him with a suspicious eyebrow raised.  
"Well, turns out I got my goodnight kiss after all."  
She scoffed, "Only in your dreams." As she shoved past him, onto their next fight.

Let me know if you would like for me to continue this, or if you think it should remain as one-shot :) thanks.


End file.
